


Enough

by ndnickerson



Series: Devil's Bargain [1]
Category: Nancy Drew - Keene
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Nancy Drew Files, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy despised women who were able to forgive infidelity, to take their boyfriends, husbands, lovers back, knowing that the relationship was destined to fall apart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Nancy had always ascribed it to lack of self esteem, weak personality, some level of self-loathing. It made a lot of sense, actually. Nancy despised women who were able to forgive infidelity, to take their boyfriends, husbands, lovers back, knowing that the relationship was destined to fall apart again.

By extension, she knew, she hated it when Ned would take her back with a minimum of castigation or punishment. He loved her and it was so rarely conditional, and she knew that sometimes he hated himself for it.

Even so, she had still been shocked when he called her and, between silences long enough to frighten her, to make her come up with a hundred awful scenarios, told her that Denise Mason was carrying his child.

"Are you sure?" she asked, anger making her voice shake, the desperate hope that it wasn't true keeping her quiet enough to hear his answer.

He made a noise. "I'm sure."

"Go to hell."

The breakup was easier, that time, because she had no hope of reconciliation. He could give her no excuses for how he was innocent, how it was all some massive misunderstanding. A drunken one-night stand, maybe, but he was supposed to be hers, dammit. He wasn't supposed to get drunk and fuck other girls. He wasn't supposed to call and tell her that even now his bastard was growing in some other girl's belly.

She looked at herself in the mirror two days after and wondered what she had done, to deserve this. Bess and George assured her it was nothing; that he was the vilest human being imaginable, that they had all been taken in by him. George had no end of suggestions to make his life perfectly miserable.

Nancy squared her shoulders and went to her closet. Her best friends were going to take her out tonight. She was going to forget all about it, all about him, drown it all in a line of dollar shots.

The first dress she saw when she opened her closet door was the blue silk one he loved.

She ripped it savagely from the hanger and flung it into the back corner of her closet.

Eventually she found someone else, and then someone after that, and then someone after that, until her father stepped in and introduced her to the newest young member of the firm. His intention was clear, and Jonathan Green was quite handsome. And, she found out after their fourth date, an incredible fuck. She felt vindicated every time he brought her to writhing screaming orgasm.

She was over Ned. Over him completely.

Even so, when she saw him sitting across the room, at the same restaurant where she and John were having a romantic dinner, she felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

She was standing outside, pacing, listening to Bess's cell phone ring when Ned stepped outside, obviously looking for her. She ended the call quickly, setting her mouth, and strode briskly by him, wrenching away when he tried to touch her arm.

"Nancy, I'm sorry."

"Fuck you," she snarled back, spinning on her heels to face him. "Sorry for what, that you got caught?"

"We were drunk..."

She snorted. Of course they were. "Guess it should've been a sign, huh, that you didn't have any trouble getting it up even when we were both totally fucked up."

His brown eyes were pleading for understanding. "Look, I know. I know. I'm a total asshole. I just wanted you to know that I didn't... that it wasn't to hurt you."

Her throat was aching. She tried to swallow the lump of tears there. "But it didn't matter," she replied. "I thought you loved me, and if you loved me, you wouldn't have done this."

"So you never loved me at all," he said, and she looked down. "Nancy, I would have gone to the ends of the earth for you. And I did. And it was never enough."

A few patrons left the restaurant, shooting openly interested glances in their direction. Ned reached for her arm and she wrenched away again, but followed him into the narrow alley between the buildings.

She was quiet for a long moment. John would be getting impatient; her cell was going to ring any minute. "Is this what you wanted?" she asked, needing him to say it.

He shook his head. "I wanted you."

She hung her head. "You gonna marry her?" she murmured.

"Next month," he said, reluctantly, and she couldn't help herself; she brought her head back up to glare at him, speechless with anguish, and he looked at her in alarm, pulling her into his embrace. She couldn't pull away. "Nan, baby, I am so sorry."

She sobbed. "I hate you," she cried out, her voice strangled by her tears. "You can't do this, how could you do this to me."

He sighed. Then his mouth was on hers.

She fought him, but too much of her wanted it, and her struggling was brief.

_He fucked someone else. He got fucking Denise Mason pregnant,_ she raged at herself, wishing with all her heart that she could find the strength to slap his face and walk away.

_I loved him too. I loved him more,_ she remembered. _More than Mick, more than Frank, more than John. I loved them but I loved him more._

I love him more.

She broke away from him, her eyes swimming in despair. "Is this how you do it, with her sitting in there waiting for you? The girl you're going to marry in a fucking month?" she accused him. His hips were pressed against hers. His erection was hard against her thigh and holy fuck if she wasn't wet. And she was not going to let this happen, she was going to take John home and beg him to tie her up, do anything to her, anything he wanted, as long as it made her forget.

"It was nothing like this." His mouth found her earlobe, his hand coming up to cup her breast, to stroke her nipple through the fabric. "I was so drunk that I thought she was you."

_You liar,_ she opened her mouth to scream at him, hating herself for wanting to believe it, when his hands slid up under her skirt, and he yanked her panties down, letting them pool at her ankles.

_This doesn't change anything,_ she thought, panting as she hungrily watched Ned unzip his pants, pull his flushed and erect cock out. _She's still pregnant. He's still going to marry her._

They aren't married yet.

His first thrust pinned her against the wall, the brick rough against her bare ass. She opened her mouth, but everything she wanted to say was lost in a desperate moan as he pulled out slowly and thrust again, roughly. She was on the pill but he wasn't using a condom and for a second she wondered, if he somehow managed to get her pregnant, would he—

She closed her eyes, bit his neck, and he took a breath, as though to tell her to stop, to leave no evidence of this, but John was sure as hell going to notice that her ass was suddenly scraped raw, and the idea of Denise finding a hickey on Ned's neck, knowing she didn't have all of him, made her shiver with delight, her inner flesh tight against Ned's cock.

_She already knows,_ Nancy thought.

_She has to be so sad._

He pinned her to the wall by only the press of his hips, the insistent weight of his cock inside her, and reached down to find her clit, and she sucked in a quick breath. "Yes, yes, oh my God that feels so good," she moaned, sliding her arms around his shoulders to support her weight as he rammed into her again, again, roughly stroking her clit. "Oh my God."

He kissed her hard so she wouldn't scream when she came, when he came, their hips motionless, his back arched to press him deeper inside her as his mouth claimed hers again and again. When the last of the aftershocks was over, he slowly pulled out of her, supporting her weight, gently lowering her back to the ground.

She didn't meet his eyes as she reached for her panties. "We can't," she said, shaking her head, and didn't finish.

"Yeah," he agreed, even though the trace of his fingers down her arm made her nipples tight again. He left the alley before her, smoothing a hand down his fly to make sure everything was in place again, adjusting his collar to keep the mark out of sight, and then he was walking into the restaurant, not looking back.

_I have to let him go,_ she thought, even though she had been sure that she already had.

_Maybe there's a reason we can't._

She squared her shoulders and walked back into the restaurant, lies ready on her lips, and knew it was going to happen again.

And that she still wouldn't be able to say no.


End file.
